A Day in the Park
by Sleep Warrior
Summary: To escape from yet another boring family gathering, Tucker walks to the park, only to find more than what he came looking for...Tx?


Hey all! Yet another one-shot, but this time it's Tucker based. Hey, he deserves some spotlight too! And it's definitely going to be funny. I decided to put this one up now since I didn't get much of any feedback on my newest one-shot 'Waiting', so I'm hoping to get more reviews here. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, 'Bust-Out', or the song "Little Red Riding Hood", which inspired this fic. Well, loosely. VERY loosely. Lyrics on request, or you can look for them online. Sam the Sham and the Pharos sung it. Oh, and if Micron I know, real imaginative is a real place I don't own it either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tucker Foley slowly meandered through the park, trying to stall the inevitable. He'd just escaped from a family gathering, and definitely did not want to go back. His dress pants were stiff from all of the starch his mom used, and the starched blue shirt threatened to choke him if the horrendous stripped tie didn't get loosened soon. He'd fortunately managed to hide a PDA in one of the large pockets, but still felt naked without his backpack full of technology. Deciding he was far enough from home and his stuffy old relatives, he pulled the precious piece of equipment from his oversized pockets, smiling as the sun glinted off of its shiny exterior. He was just about to launch a new game of "Bust-Out" when out of the corner of his eye a figure caught his attention.

She was a few inches shorter than he was, her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair glinting in the afternoon sun. A grey hoodie adorned her torso, and dark blue jeans covered her long legs as she walked slowly towards him. Tucker was captivated by her deep red lips and piercing green eyes, which were trained on a PDA clutched between her slender fingers. _Wait, what?!_

He took a second look, but his previous observation stood. Her attention was fully focused on a PDA, and not just any PDA—it was the Exon 3000, the best and newest PDA on the market. Tucker gaped in astonishment at it. _Wow, an Exon 3000! Those things aren't supposed to be released until Friday; how'd she get one?! This has to be the greatest day of my life. _

While he was lost in admiration, the girl had noticed his stares and paused beside him.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked suspiciously. Gulping, Tucker laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, I was just admiring your PDA. How'd you manage to get the Exon 3000 so early?" Her eyes brightened at his comment and she stepped closer to him, showing off her new accessory.

"My uncle works at Micron, and he was able to get one for me before they came out." Glancing down, she saw the PDA clutched in his hands. She smirked slightly before looking back up into Tucker's astonished and admiring brown eyes.

"But you shouldn't be complaining; you've got a 2500. That's not bad at all." Nerves completely forgotten, Tucker smiled down at his precious PDA.

"Yeah, it gets the job done. I'm just glad Sam let me have it. She was going to make me wait until Christmas, and I really needed a new one. My last one got broken a few weeks ago during a…a fight." The girls face fell slightly at the mention of another girl's name.

"Oh. Is Sam your girlfriend?" she asked, looking down at her feet. Tucker noticed her disappointment and smiled widely.

"Nah, she's my best friend. Well, one of them. She really likes my other best friend, Danny, but he's too clueless to realize it." Lifting her head, the girl smiled up at him.

"Oh." A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between the two as they stood there. _Man, what do I say? _Tucker thought worriedly. _Sam told me I need to slow it down a bit when it comes to girls, but how am I supposed to do that when I just met the girl of my dreams; someone who loves technology as much as I do…_ He cleared his throat nervously, sticking out a quivering hand.

"I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." The girl jumped slightly, startled by the sudden proclamation, but she took his hand tightly and shook it. _Wow, what a grip!_

"Sara Johnson. I just moved here from Colorado."

"That's cool. Are you going to go to Casper High?" She nodded. "That's great!" Sara laughed at his outburst, causing Tucker to blush deep red as he tried to backtrack.

"Well, I mean, that's great cuz you already know someone and I could show you around, if you want, and—" Cutting him off with another melodic laugh, Sara beamed at him.

"Sure. How about you start now? I don't know where anything is; I was going to try to find an electronics store when I left my house earlier but I can't find a thing. This place is huge compared to where I used to live."

"I know of the best place ever! They've got everything you'll ever need. Well, everything except the Exon 3000." Tucker exclaimed. "You wanna head there now?" She cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Are you sure I'm not pulling you from anything? You look like you're supposed to be somewhere." A small blush rose to Tucker's cheeks as he looked down at his stiff outfit.

"I'm supposed to be at some family gathering, but they won't miss me. I doubt they even know I'm gone; I usually hide myself in my room when they come anyway." Sara smiled.

"Well in that case lead the way. I just hope this place is as good as you claim; I really need a new flash drive. My old one broke on the way out here, and none of my spares have been unpacked yet."

The two new friends headed off towards downtown Amity Park, chatting amiably as though they'd known each other for years. As he looked at her beaming face, Tucker sighed to himself._ Congratulations, Tucker Foley. You didn't mess it up this time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, short and sweet! What'd you think? Please leave a review!!

-TSW-


End file.
